The present invention relates to an electrically actuated control element having lamellae of piezoelectric material whose longitudinal direction extends in an actuation direction of the control element and which are interconnected to form at least one lamella packet, and wherein electrodes are provided for applying electric actuation voltage at opposite principal faces of the lamella.
Piezo-electric final control elements are known from the German application Nos. 30 40 563 and 30 48 631 respectively corresponding to U.S. application Ser. Nos. 315,359 and 328,618, all incorporated herein by reference. These control elements have one or more lamella packets in which the lamellae have their longitudinal direction extending in the actuation direction of the control element, which are connected to one another, and which lie next to one another. The electrodes with which a respective electrical field directed in the thickness direction of the lamellae can be generated in the material of the lamellae (by applying a corresponding electric voltage) are provided between the lamellae or on the principal surfaces of the individual lamellae. Despite the fact that only the d.sub.31 -effect is exploited, many mechanically manipulated variables can be achieved with such control elements having lamella packets by means of applying electric voltages. In the control case, however, these manipulated variables are nonetheless so small that they cannot be detected with scales or the like without further techniques.